


new home

by technotraitor



Series: wilbur, tommy, tubbo and ranboo are siblings [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Neglect, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technotraitor/pseuds/technotraitor
Summary: wilbur gets sick of being neglected by phil, who favourites techno, and decides its time for him and tommy to leave. luckily, their friends' parents welcome them with open arms.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Tommyinnit & Ranboo & Tubbo
Series: wilbur, tommy, tubbo and ranboo are siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	new home

**Author's Note:**

> tw for - child neglect, drugs, alcohol
> 
> this fic is about their characters and au's i've created, it does not, in any way, reflect on the real people that are mentioned.

wilbur knew that his dad would never love him as much as his elder brother. it was obvious. to be honest, he questioned why he even adopted more kids after techno, so clearly loving the boy more than anything else. more than his two other kids. he treated techno like glass, making sure he was always feeling perfectly okay, never blinking an eye when wilbur or tommy felt sick. at seven, wilbur was forced to be the adult of the house, when tommy was brought into the family and wilbur was forced to look after him, alone.

he always knew from the week after he was adopted, that something was wrong. that is relationship with phil wasn’t what it was supposed to. it took a while for him to figure out what it was. when he did, he mourned.

wilbur mourned for the kid on his eighth birthday, who so desperately wanted a gift and a hug and attention, but instead was left, alone, to look after his 2 year old brother. they’d promised to be back from their trip in 5 days. it took 2 weeks for them to return home..

wilbur mourned the twelve year old kid, who passed his first test with one hundred percent, rushing to his father after school, expecting praises and open arms. but instead was greeted with a forced look of proudness, before he was told to go to his room.

wilbur mourned the fifteen year old, who spent nights crying himself to sleep, days looking after his baby brother, having no chance to be a teenager. 

wilbur mourned the seventeen year old, who turned to alcohol and drugs for refuge. instead of the warm arms of his dad loving words of encouragement, he found comfort in the sweet taste of alcohol on his tongue, and the smoke passing by his lips and the throbbing of his head in the morning.

he mourned. he mourned for the boy who just wanted his dad. he mourned for himself, and the pressure he’d been forced under, the idea that he was okay. he thought the house would be fun, would treat him well, but he was wrong. at this point, wilbur swore phil only kept him around because of the money the government gave him.

because, wilbur was eighteen. he shouldn’t have gone through the things he had. he shouldn’t have to cancel plans because his dad decided to take qa last minute trip, and wilbur had to look after tommy. he was so, so tired. constantly. he was always so tired, so hopeless.

he just wanted to be loved.

“tommy, please,” wilbur grabbed the twelve year old by the wrist, before he ran into the vase containing flowers, “you need to eat.” he felt heavy, eyes drooping. every limb in his body was heavy, he had to fight to lift it up. the world around him was spinning. he was sure he was stood at an axis, like a ship, and everything on the tables would slide off with a clatter.

the twelve year old whined, fighting the hold of his brother. he twisted and turned, constantly whining, pushing away wilbur’s bony and calloused hands. he turned, arms swinging, hands meeting wilbur’s cheeks with a swift movement. tommy pried free, as wilbur sat there in shock, running off around a corner.

and wilbur sat there, eye staring forward at the wall. his cheek burnt slightly, hands shaking. he felt himself getting more and more tired, body becoming more heavy. 

tommy’s first word had been wilby. he said it when wilbur was nine, and they were alone, phil and techno on another trip. wilbur had grinned, laughing, light in his eyes. wilbur had felt euphoric, holding hi brother tightly, lulling him to sleep with a guitar in his hands that night. he had fallen asleep on the chair beside his bed.

wilbur wanted to be ten again. where, sure, everything was just a shit, but it wasn't like this. he had never tasted alcohol before, he had never passed out due to getting too high, he hadn’t had to sober himself up when tommy ran into his room terrified from a nightmare. where he wasn’t juggling high school, looking after his brother, working two jobs, and trying to be a teenager.

he inhaled shakily, wiping away the undereyes of his face, ridding of the dampness. blinking away the blurriness, he pressed the heel of his palm to his head. he had a migraine coming, he could feel it. a sigh passed by his lips, and he got to his feet. the world began to spin more, his body feeling uneven as he swayed. more blurriness came, the throbbing in his head being felt throughout his whole body. he could feel his legs giving out. then it went dark.

tommy heard the crash from his room. the twelve year old stood, walking to where he’d last seen his brother, abandoning his book in his room. he paused in the doorway when he saw his brother, laying on the floor, not moving. “wilbur?” he called. no reply. so he stepped closer. wilbur’s eyes were closed. tommy began to panic, rushing to wilbur, shaking his brother. “will? wilbur?”

the silence was deafening. it was soon filled with tommy’s cries, begs for his brother to wake up. he shook him, hit his chest, and cried. eventually, tommy laid down beside him, holding his hand to his cheek, leaning into the hand. and he fell asleep. wilbur had woken up ten minutes later, surroundings unclear and unfamiliar. he saw his brother beside him, dried tears on his face, curled up with his hand, and he smiled sadly.

wilbur stroked his thumb over his brother’s cheek. “tommy.” he nudged the boy with his leg, smiling when his eyes opened slowly.

tommy grinned at the sight of his brother awake, launching into his arms. his heart swelled when wilbur laughed, holding him tight. “i was worried.” he muttered into his chest.

“i’m sorry for worrying you.” wilbur whispered, closing his eyes tightly. “it won’t happen again, promise.”

wilbur didn’t want what happened to be mentioned when phil and techno arrived three days later, but nothing ever went his way. instead of phil being concerned about his son’s exhausted, malnourished appearance, he had spoken to them the glory of their trip, holding tommy in his arm. he didn’t hide his shock when tommy bounced away in the middle of his story, landing at wilbur's feet. “wilbur.” 

the elder smiled, crouching down to his brother’s height. “yes, toms?”

“are you gonna tell dad about what happened?” 

wilbur forced himself to smile. “no, there’s no need to worry him as soon as he gets home. he and tech are probably tired.” he was too aware of how they were being watched. “remember what i told you?”

tommy nodded, rocking on his feet. 

“go get that bag we packed last night, yeah? i’ll let you put your toys in.” wilbur dropped his smile as tommy hurried up the stairs, his door slamming. silence fell over the three in the kitchen. “tommy and i are leaving.”

phil straightened his posture. “what?” 

he nodded, looking towards his family - the idea of them being his family made him sick. “tubbo and ranboo’s parents offered to let us stay with them.” he shrugged, leaning against the kitchen door. “i’ll send the papers in the mail in a few days, see how tommy likes the place first.”

“what papers?”

“they want to adopt us.”

the silence that fell made wilbur feel uneasy, playing with the bottom of his sweater. he swallowed the vomit in his throat, blinking away his tears. why did the idea of leaving them hurt so bad?

phil frowned, laughing nervously. “you’re not thinking straight, will.” he shook his hand, connecting his hands on the table. “why would you want them to do that?”

“because you treat us like shit.” lying wouldn’t help now. wilbur knew this would be his only chance to be honest. he knew he wouldn’t be coming back. “you never treated us well. i can’t look after tommy alone anymore. he can't spend another year without a dad.” there was more silence, and wilbur took that as his chance to keep talking. “i passed out a few days ago, and tommy didn’t know what to do. i haven’t had a proper meal in a week, i haven’t slept in five days, i work ten hours every day, and tommy has to come to work with me. i can’t keep living like this.”

“wilbur-” 

“i love you, phil, you’re my dad.” wilbur refused to meet his eyes. “but we can’t stay here anymore.”

“does tommy know?”

“not yet.” wilbur felt numb. “i’m telling him when we get there.”

tommy returned down the stairs, dragging two bags with him. “tubbo is here.” he grinned widely.

wilbur looked towards phil and techno, finally seeing their expressions. the guilt didn’t change anything. “okay, bud. you ready to go?” he turned to tommy, who nodded, and he grabbed their bag. “say bye to dad and tech.”

the twelve year old waved to them. “bye dad! bye tech!” with that, he raced out the door. wilbur smiled when tommy shrieked with laughter. he hadn’t heard tommy laugh like that in years. 

pulling one bag over his shoulder, wilbur turned to phl and techno. “i truly am sorry.” he fought the tears. he felt so much pain. he shouldn’t. he should be happy, crying with joy, laughing with his new brothers. but he hurt. he hurt so bad. why did he hurt so bad? “i’m so, so sorry.”

“will-” techno went to speak for the first time.

but wilbur was walking away, closing the front door with a gentle click. he was greeted with a hug from tubbo, ranboo taking his bags and carrying them to the car. their dad sat in the drivers seat, grinning at wilbur.

“don’t stand there,” ranboo motioned him over, “mum is making pasta, we gotta go. or we’ll give your food to the dog.”

wilbur laughed, for the first time in what felt like months, he genuinely laughed. raising his hand in defence, he laughed again when tommy dibsed the front seat, and tubbo desperately raced in to the front, only for tommy to leap in. and he laughed again when he got into the middle seat, and their dad complained about having another son taller than him. 

for the first time in his whole life, he felt welcomed. he felt like he had a family.

he felt loved.


End file.
